wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Scotland says "Yes"
Introduction In 2014, Scotland held a referendum to decide whether it should leave the United Kingdom and become an independent state. The narrow majority of 55% of voters said "No", meaning that the United Kingdom stayed United. This Timeline will explore what could have happened if Scotland had declared "yes", both in the British Isles, and around the world. The Point of Divergence of Scotland Says "Yes" is the 18th September 2014, where, after a more successful campaign, a majority of people voted "yes" rather than no, causing the mechanisms of Scotland becoming Independent over the next couple of years. This timeline is live, happening (mainly) in real time to OTL, and is open to contributors. Timeline of events 'See 'Detailed Timeline 2014 On the 19th September the results of the referendum show a majority in favour of independence with mass celebrations, as well as some anti-independence demonstrations. London Share prices fall by 10% with pound falling. Multinational Companies move to from Edinburgh to London. Meanwhile, Spain shows concern as the Catalan parliament arranges its own independence movements, while Shetland and Orkney call for a second referendum on their future. In September David Cameron resigns as Conservative leader and Prime Minister, while calls for English devolution are made, particularly by UKIP and far-right Tory MP's. Meanwhile in Spain Catalan demonstrators march for Madrid. In October Catalan protesters clash with Madrid forces. After rebellions the Spanish Army is repelled from Catalonia. By November the Canaries and Basque have declared their own independence, the former defended by Morocco. 2015 With successful UK-Scots talks, EU-Scots talks begins. On the 14th March the Prince of Wales and national representatives arrive in Edinburgh for the independence at midnight. Despite the cries of the Belgian government and the Walloon people to stay united in April, the Flemish Movement had gained steam faster than ever. In May Italian Regional Elections deliver mass Lega Nord gains in Northern Italy. In September Canada declares a referendum for the independence of Quebec while EU-Scottish talks break ground with Scotland joining the EU and Eurozone. By June, Flanders had declared its independence, much to the dismay of the Belgian government and the Walloon people. Flemish independence remained unrecognized, although the region was de facto independent. In September, talks are initiated between the Belgian government and several other European officials; when the talks ended in early October, it was agreed for Belgum to dissolve. Flemish separitists rejoiced as their independence was recognized, but otherwise it was an unhappy day for the citizens of newly independent Brussels. The same could be said for the Walloon people, who had their homeland partitioned amongst France, Luxembourg, and Germany. November saw the creation of an independent Padania. November also saw a Tibetan uprising after attacks on a protest. Nearer the end of the month Turkey shot down a Russian Jet. Putin reacted by supporting the creation of an independent Kurdistan in a move to undermine Turkey in December. 2016 With Germany warning Spain of forcible removal from the EU, pressure is put upon Spain to recognise Catalonia and Basque nations. In March Spanish PM Rajoy is deposed, with the parliament recognising just Catalonia some days later. Meanwhile, the Kurdish provinces within Turkey start to rebel, while Kurdistan successfully marches towards Mosul and Syrian capture of Palmyra from ISIL and significant Kurdish capture of Mosul. March also saw both British and Scottish elections, delivering a Labour - Liberal Democrat coalition and a SNP government respectively. UN talks concerning peacekeeping lead to the creation of a Peacekeeping Mission primarily in Kurdistan. Contributors *Bryce3 - Editor-in-Chief *Person67 - Politics Correspondent, Spanish Correspondent *Colonel James Hsu - Italian and Padanian Correspondent *Supergamer1 - British Correspondent *Awesome history 28 - British Correspondent *Orangebird763 - Low Countries Correspondent *HawkAussie - Sports Editor *Meggie3109 - Grammar and Spelling *Gillan1220 - East Asia Correspondent To would-be contributors If you would like to contribute to this timeline please leave a message on the talk page for this page, as well as mine. This could be for anything - your country, a country you know, or just spelling, grammar and formatting :) Bryce3 (talk) 10:52, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Pages Category:Scotland says "Yes" Category:Collaborative Timelines Category:Timelines